Fuji Needs a Hero?
by shourin
Summary: Chapter 2 of Fuji's wierdness! Fujixeverybody.
1. Fuji needs a hero?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Konomi Takeshi, and others who published/licensed them. No money is accumulated though the reviews are badly needed for future improvement. This includes the song "I Need a Hero" – I don't know who created it but it was sung by Bonnie Tyler.

A/N: I know I should update _The Newlywed's Night_; my laptop crashed for 3 weeks consecutively (as in 'repaired and crashed, repaired again and crashed again and repaired again and again and crashed again and again') and I had to rewrite everything all over again (since my laptop had been reformatted - poor me…). This fic was produced in the midst of my confusion and stressful evening yesterday. Therefore, to _The Newlywed's Night_ fan, I hope this fic could heal your frustration for a while.

This fic is best read with the aid of the song "I Need a Hero" – Bonnie Tyler version (not the Shrek II ones). You can d/load it at my profile if you don't have it… XD

**Warning:** Insanity… and suggestive adult theme, as well as tons of grammatical mistakes. (this fic is not beta-ed).

* * *

**Fuji Needs a… Hero?**

It was a dinner function, in which most of the prominent school in Kantou High School Tennis League had been invited to join. The eating session had long finished and the ceremony was nearing the end. Overall, the function was a formal and boring ones…

…until one tennis player from the Seishun High stepped onto the stage.

Fuji Syuusuke stood there up on the stage, looking serene and calm. For a sudden, a catchy intro of an unrecognized retro song boomed the speaker. He snapped his fingers to the beat.

"_Doo doo doo doooo…."_

"_Aaaah"_ sang the background singer and his eyes snapped open, revealing hypnotized blue orbs, and he started singing, his microphone in his left hand.

"_Where have all the good men gone…_

_And where are all the gods?"_

He took a couple of steps towards the front of a stage, hip swaying and slim legs crossing each other like Pussycat Dolls, which earned a loud whistles from the crowd.

"_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?..."_

The other tennis players nodded their heads according to beat, the song was not that bad and Fuji was definitely an awesome singer since he could control his vocal efficiently. Even Kamio Akira started to dance since he was 'in the rhythm'.

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?"_

"_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…"_ he hugged himself and turned around and tossed his head like the lyrics implies.

Then he did something unexpected. He jumped down the stage and walked towards the nearest table, the Fudomine's.

"_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night"_

Then he caressed Ishida's shoulder while singing _"he's gotta be strong…"_

…rubbed Kamio's chest, _"and he's gotta be fast…"_

"_and he's gotta be fresh from the fight…"_ and he tilted Tachibana's chin upwards and smirked sexily.

Then he turned around and resumed his singing

"_I need a hero…_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light…"_

Then he tapped Ibu Shinji's nose _"He's gotta be sure…"_

He then ran towards the next table and ruffled Jiroh's hair, which earned him a huge grin and sparkling eyes _"and it's gotta be soon…"_

And he leaned against Kabaji's wide strong chest since the latter happen to be standing up, _"And he's gotta be larger than life…"_ then Fuji turned his body and slide his back against the huge tennis player seductively, _"Larger than life…"_

He resumed his catwalk around Hyotei's table, touching and rubbing and caressing several of its members on his plight. He also managed to changed his barrette with Gakuto's Queen Hat (don't ask me why he's wearing that), and pinched Ootori's nose playfully, at the same time earning a glare from Shishido.

"_Somewhere after midnight…"_ he stopped beside a smug Atobe, staring into his grey, grey eyes,

"_In my wildest fantasy…"_ and caressed the diva's right cheek. Then he took a few steps back, releasing the smooth handsome face,

"_Somewhere just beyond my reach…"_ and he turned around, only to realized that Atobe had other plan, since the said captain grabbed Fuji's fleeting hand and kissed it, earning loud whistles and catcalls from the other tennis players.

"_There's someone reaching back for me…" _Fuji continued singing and smirked sexily, then released his hand from Atobe's grasp.

Next, he ran to the next table, which was the Seishun High's,

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat…"_ he tilted Ryoma's hat down playfully, covering the youth face,

"_It's gonna take a superman…"_ and he jumped on Kawamura, the shy boy - acting on instinct – catch the pretty boy in his arms, lifting him bridal style _"…to sweep me off my feet!"_ continued Fuji, while dangling his pretty long feet.

"_I need a hero…"_ he jumped off from Kawamura's hands and resumed his catwalk towards Oishi.

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night…"_ he sang to his vice captain,

"_He's gotta be strong…"_ he punched playfully at Momoshiro's arm, who sat beside Oishi,

"_He's gotta be fast…"_ he poked on his best friend, Kikumaru's left cheek,

"_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"_ and he sat on Kaidoh's lap, earning a surprised yelp from his poor underclassman.

"_I need a hero…"_ he stood up, Then he climbed on their table and crawled towards Inui – who was scribbling furiously in his notebook while observing his fellow teammate acting out of his mind - singing _"I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light…"_

"_He's got to be sure…"_ Fuji picked up Inui's pencil and threw it randomly (not quiet random since it landed strategically in Mizuki's drink). Inui calmly took out a spare from his jacket's pocket and resumed his scribbling.

"_and it's gotta be soon…"_ then Fuji turned away and crawled toward his captain, making sure to wriggled his bottom in a sexy seducing way, and somehow managed to make his way between the glasses on the table effortlessly.

"_and he's gotta be larger than life…"_ he sat at the edge of the table directly in front of his captain and placed his feet on his captain chair at the either side of Tezuka's thighs.

"_I need a hero…"_ he tilted Tezuka's chin upward staring into that brown gaze. His captain face devoid of any expression.

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night…"_ then he slide his ass from the table and ended up on his captain's lap, grinding his hip in accordance to the bass music for a while (a lap dance o.O) and stood up to continue his stalking towards another table – the Rikkaidai's- while moving his body, dancing to the music and teasing the players near him – no matter which school they came from. The dining room had become a lively place with the cheering crowd.

"_Up where the mountains…"_ Fuji hooked his free arm around Sanada's neck, _"…meet the heavens above…"_ and he turned towards Yukimura and gave him a meaningful wink. Then he released his grip from the vice captain's neck and moved to caressed Kirihara's cheek while singing _"…out where the lightning splits the sea…"_

"_I could swear there is someone somewhere…"_ and he turned his head left and right as if searching for somebody, "…_watching me…"_ and pointed towards Niou, smirking seductively.

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain…"_ then he continued to stalk towards another table – the Rokakku's.

"_And the storm and the flood…"_ he sang to Kurobane. In the same time Saeki stood up and slipped his hands around Fuji's waist,

"_I can feel his approach…"_ Fuji looked sideways and met with a grinning Saeki. He then put his free hands on top of Saeki's and guided it so it slide upward on his chest, _"…like a fire in my blood…"_

He then turned around so that he's facing Saeki, sliding his body against his childhood friend like a professional stripper and then stood again and pushed his childhood friend playfully towards the nearest empty chair. Saeki fell on the said chair grinning like a madman, and got several pats at the back by his fellow teammates.

And Fuji continued his catwalk towards the center of the dining area, and resumed his singing with vigor.

"_I need a hero…"_

"_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night…"_

"_He's gotta be strong…"_ and he lifted his hand free hand, imitating a body builder,

"_He's gotta be fast…"_ then he lifted Gakuto's hat from his head and threw it like a Frisbee towards Atsushi whom instinctively catch the said hat.

"_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight…"_ and ran towards St. Rudolph table and ruffled Akazawa's hair.

"_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light…"_ Fuji pinched Yanagisawa's cheek,

"_He's gotta be sure,"_ and he pats Kaneda's shoulder,

"_And it's gotta be soon…"_ conveniently skipping Mizuki, he hugged his younger brother _"…and he's gotta be larger than life…"_ which received him a scowl from the said brother. The older Fuji ignored his younger brother's reaction and kissed his brother's cheek.

Then he ran back to the center of the dining area and resumed his singing.

"_I need a hero, _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong,_

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight…"_

By then, many of the audience had stood up, danced and cheered to Fuji's energetic and powerful performance. Fuji ran back to the stage, so that the dining area would be occupied by the dancing audience and resumed his singing.

"_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light,_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life…"_

"_I need a hero…_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!" _

Fuji finished his song and concluded his performance with a dance according to the song beat. He earned a standing ovation as well as generous whistles, and "w00t!!!" from the crowd. Fuji bowed and smiled a 'huge' smile to his supporters. He even waved cheerfully.

"It's amazing what a 0.05 percent of alcohol would do to Fuji. He completely changes into a different person," commented Inui casually, which caught his captain's attention, despite the loud cheering of the crowd.

"There's alcohol in our drinks?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. It was added into the cocktail to enhance the fruits' taste. It shouldn't gives any effects though since it only acts as a flavour boost and in a very small quantity, especially considering that Fuji only had a sip of his drink," continued Inui. Both Inui and his captain looked towards Fuji's full glass of cocktail. Inui is right, the contents did not decrease from the first it was poured.

"Hmm…" they both said at the same time. Realizing their similar reaction, they both hastily turned to face the other way, unbeknownst to them that they also thought the exact same thing – the endless possibility of Fuji and alcohol.

* * *

**epilogueEPILOGUEepilogue**

The next school day revealed a shoe compartment written with the name of "Fuji Syuusuke", full of love letters, chocolates, flowers and various other gifts - where most of the letters and cards content, more or less having the same punch line - "let me be your hero". Fuji did not comment anything, other than addressing his difficulties of storing his shoes.

After that incident, somebody claimed that they saw Tezuka Kunimitsu reading "Flirting 101" when the said captain thought that nobody's watching. This was supported by Momoshiro Takashi since he claimed of witnessing the said book in his captain's tennis bag.

3 days later, Atobe Keigo, the heir of multibillion assets of Atobe empire and the renowned captain of Hyotei high school boy's tennis team arrived at Seishun High School, riding a white steed, complete with a knight attire – which consisted of armory, a sword and a bouquet of flower for a finishing touch. He unashamedly strode the corridors of Seishun High School, looking like a misplaced cosplayer in search for one Fuji Syuusuke, only to find the said person sitting in one of his history lessons, looking outside the windows. Since Atobe has no sense of shame, he opened the door of Fuji's classroom, and dashingly strode towards the person of his desire - efficiently ignoring the class in progress. Then he knelt down before the object of his desire, offering the bouquet of flower to Fuji, asking _"May I have the honor of being your knight in shining armor?"_ thus, effectively creating mayhem of swooning and squealing females as well as whistles and catcalls from the male students. Needless to say, his plan proved to be counter productive since Fuji's history teacher threw a tantrum and kicked Atobe outside the school premises – together with his white steed.

This madness somehow continued throughout the year, until somebody spotted Fuji Syusuke going out with _(insert your favourite character here)_ in a fancy restaurant in town.

**The End**

* * *

That Alcohol thing? I have no idea if it can enhance the flavour or not and I don't really care coz I _just_ need some alcohol in Fuji's system (and implies that it's his MAJOR weakness - he needs to be human at some point, no?). 

Gakuto's Queen Hat – the hat that looks somewhat like the ones the policemen wears. I just thought that Gakuto would look wicked sexy in it. HoHOhohHOh…

If you guys haven't realized it, I tried to match the lyrics with the person related to it. XD

I hope you guys enjoyed it (runs away escaping thrown vegetables and rotten eggs...).


	2. Fuji and his heroes?

Wow, a continuation! W00t…W00t!! Another chapter of Fuji's weirdness – and it's not a song fic this time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Konomi Takeshi, and others who published/licensed them. No money is accumulated though the reviews are badly needed for future improvement.

**Warning: **Reference of homosexuality, and grammatical error. This fic is not beta'ed.

* * *

**Fuji and his… Heroes**

"Aahh… hello there! Wow, I love your pen. It's all bright and fluffy…" was the first greetings out of him. He was smiling hugely; his mesmerizing blue eyes glinting with mirth as if he was perfectly content with the arrangement. Leaning against the backrest of the bench, he was crossing his leg and looking all too comfortable, albeit a little bit seductive. There's an opened can of juice beside him on the bench. Smiling sweetly like the conman I was, I offered him another can of juice and started asking him questions.

"What? You're asking me about my love life? Ohh… it's nothing interesting you know," he answered. His cheeks flushed considerably and he was waving his hand in a dismissed manner. However, his gestures somehow revealed that he was excited to share the stories, like gossiping girls.

"How many lovers do I have? Wait, maybe it would takes sometimes for me to count it all…" he continued - lips pouting a little, his forehead creased a bit in concentration and his fingers spread one by one with his counting. When all his fingers were spread, he looked confused.

"Saa… this is not good… I wonder if this is all it is," He showed me his entire spread finger. Anybody with a brain would know that it means ten. But then, he looked crossed. "I think there's more, but I'm out of fingers…" he said again, pouting a little. Then he asked if I would lend him my fingers. I refused and told him that it didn't matter how many lover he had, and it was best if he could tell me his experience with his lovers. My time was limited, and I wanted to fish out as much information as I could from him.

"hmm… my experience with my lovers? So which one is it?" he asked, putting his pointer finger under his chin – a thinking gesture.

"Tezuka…" I blurted a name – only a wild guess though. At least if I was lucky, it gave him ideas on where to start. My pen was poised, eager to write the information he would revealed.

"Saaa… Tezuka," he said, tapping his pointer fingers on his chin. "You know, Tezuka is a very stoic person, and yet he's a very sweet and shy. He even blushed when he's holding my hand!" he said. He had this dreamy look that reminds me of a lovesick fangirl. I asked him another question.

"Have we had sex together? Ohh, you tease… of course we had. We're not children you know. Tezuka is quite good in bed, and dear, he's big! But he likes to play it safe. Sometimes it just bores me. Oh, Inui the data guy is also good in bed. He knows everything! But you know what? Tachibana, that Fudoumine guy is good in bed too. Oh, that guy, he looked so boring but he sure knows how to please a guy. You should try it sometime…" he said. He was totally in the mood now. This was the time to press harder.

"Better lovers than Tachibana? Oh, there's plenty. Let me tell you something," he leaned forward and whispered, "There are a lot of hot sexy guys in Hyotei you know. Believed me, I slept with 3 of them myself. They just know how to make me screamed in pleasure," he said conspiratorially.

"Well, of course one of them is Atobe Keigo. Oh, with him, everything is perfect. The dinner, the venue, the flowers, the bed… everything! And you know what was the most perfect of all?" he asked me. I said "No".

"It's him himself! His skill in bed is marvellous! I think he had a lot of practise but then, who cares when he practically blows off your mind?" he continued, occasionally sipping on his juice.

"Oh, and his vice captain, that Oshitari guy. Wait till I tell you about him," he paused, sipping his juice again. "That Oshitari Yuushi, he's the sex god himself! Have you ever heard his voice, and his kansai accent? It's obscene I tell you! A whisper in your ears and you'll be as hard as a rock!" he said while fanning his face with his hand. Then he continued, "And don't let me start on his skills, it's no wonder that his double's partner is such a bitch…"

"Ohh, you think that Mukahi Gakuto is his boyfriend? Oh puhhh…leeeze! That bitch is sleeping around like the bitch he is. He's just overprotective towards his doubles partner. I mean, you know that his partner is super sexy so he's just greedy... ahh, another juice, thank you!" he opened a new can of juice that I got him and began to sipped its contents. "Hmm… this stuff is good. Now, where was I?"

"Oh yeah, that bitch Mukahi. You know when he knew that I was sleeping with his double's partner, oh boy, did he piss off. He even tried to seduce Tezuka, but of course, he got rejected. I think he still holds a grudge towards me…"

"You asked me who the 3rd Hyoteians I slept with? Oh, that one is a sec-ret. I'm afraid the hell will break lose if I tell you who the 3rd person is…" he winked at me.

"You asked for my other lovers… well, let see… there's Saeki. And then Shiraishi… and then…" he paused, sipping his canned juice, only to find it empty instead. "Oh, there's no juice anymore…." He pouted and darted his tongue to lick whatever remains of the juice. Seriously, even if it's Fuji Syuusuke, it was gross. So I gave him another can of juice, and he was happy again.

"Thanks for the juice, and where was I? Ah, the list of my lover. Okay there's Saeki, and Shiraishi, and…" Sipped juice, "And Akutsu, and Sengoku, although he said he's completely straight, he had no problem sucking off my tongue, and licked my body everywhere, and then there was Kajimoto. Oh, that Kajimoto guy, even though his serve is totally weird, he totally pwned you in bed. Believe me, his flexibility help. And besides, he was cool! Gotta love the way he dressed…"

"And then, I've slept with Sanada Genichiro once… that guy is a brick. Seriously. But that patenshi of Rikkai… what is his name…? Ah Niou. Niou Masaharu. He's a demon in bed…. And then…"

"Fuji! Why aren't you practicing? And who are you?" asked a very handsome guy with glasses. I knew him as Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seishun High Tennis team, and with my new information, one of Fuji Syuusuke's lovers.

"Practicing? But I am telling my love life to this person..." he whined and pointed at my face – how rude. "He said that he's a reporter!" That retorts seems to send an alert to his captain, and with a loud bark, he called his resident dataman, Inui Sadaharu. This must be it; both of them are Fuji's lover. I was eager to write down both his lover's reactions.

When the resident dataman arrived at the scene, he totally ignored me and picked up an empty juice can and then analyzed it. Then he took a look on Fuji Syuusuke and asked a dumb question; "How many fingers do I have?" and spread all of his fingers.

Pfftt… Anybody with a brain - which is everybody - knows that it's ten. What's up with this dataman?

"One!" answered Fuji and he giggled.

…

Wait. What?

The dataman looked as calm as he can get, what with his no emotion features. Then he said to his captain, "He must be brought to the nurse office, Tezuka. I'm afraid that he can't function well in this condition."

"Very well. Please take care of him, Inui," said the captain. Then he turned to me and said, "…and you, whoever you are. I'm sorry to tell you that our Fuji Syuusuke had a slight… 'illness', and he is in a delirious state of mind, in which I'm afraid, he's not his real self. Therefore, I strongly suggest that whatever information that he gave you should not be regarded as valuable. I also suggest that you leave the school premises since you're disturbing our practice session."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving me gaping like an idiot. But before he goes, I stopped him and asked a question.

"You think that Fuji Syuusuke have 13 boyfriends which includes his team mates?" Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at me incredulously. "Well, I'm very sorry to burst your bubbles but Fuji Syuusuke NEVER had any relationships with ANY of his team mates or any other schools' tennis players. As I said before, he must have given you false information due to his delirious state of mind, and for that, I am sorry for your inconvenience." He said and walked away towards the nearest tennis court…

…only to be stopped by me again.

"You think I tried to cover up my affairs? I'm sorry to tell you that there's no such thing happened in Seishun High. We are athletes and there is absolutely no homosexuality occurs in our activities. As I said before, Fuji Syuusuke does not have any relationships with any of his team mates or any other athletes. Any other question regarding this matter is considered as harassment and therefore I suggest you leave this premises," Answered that stoic captain. Then he continued walking like nothing happened.

Feeling totally ridiculous and frustrated, I scratched and torn off my interview pages and stomped away from the school grounds.

* * *

**Omakeomakeomakeomake**

"So how is he?"

"He's fine. I gave him my Special Sleeping Inui Juice so he's sleeping soundly in the nurse office,"

"How much did he consumed?"

"A can of that juice contained 1 percent alcohol. And he consumed 4 cans. That was 7 times higher than his tolerated level,"

Silence.

"So how much did he blurt out?"

"13,"

"13? That was close… So I expect that everything in under control now?"

"Hnn…"

Another silence.

"What is the latest total?"

"15. We need to keep a good eye on him. The number is getting huge,"

"Aa…"

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you Explosive Linh-Linh, yoshikochan, jv, clavee, Arley, Sempai-sama, Itifal, The Night Owl is Addicted and speadee for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you all. I hope you enjoyed it. (-)

I am also glad to state here that the Newlywed's Night had been updated – unfortunately not in fanfictiondotnet . The -cough- scene -cough- is too obscene so I put it up on affdotnet instead. I'm so sorry.


End file.
